


Threw All I Had into the Sea

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Pack [4]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Dominance, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Shapeshifting, Submission, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves are not very good at giving blowjobs.  They are better at other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threw All I Had into the Sea

Frank hung his backpack on the hook behind the front door and turned to watch Liv as the leaned in towards the mirror, sliding lipstick across her lower lip. The angle, combined with the ridiculously high heels, emphasized the curve of her ass. Frank grinned and stared.

"Like what you see?"

He walked toward her, sliding one hand over her hip. "Um. Yes?"

She slapped his hand away, grinning at him in the mirror without turning. "Tough. You're stuck with that tonight," she said, gesturing over her shoulder.

Lincoln was sprawled on the couch in his wolf-form, legs waving in the air as he wiggled on his back.

"Oh, fantastic."

Charlie had his jacket slung over his shoulder, hooked on a finger. "You kids behave."

*****

Frank crossed the room and looked down at Lincoln. His head was hanging off the couch, and he stretched his neck out, sniffing at the fabric of Frank's pants as he got close. Frank offered his fingers and Lincoln licked them.

Frank dropped to his knees beside the couch and dug his fingers into the fur over Lincoln's chest, scratching his nails over Lincoln's skin. Lincoln huffed out a breath and yawned hugely. The long guard hairs of his fur were rough against Frank's fingers, but underneath was soft and fluffy. He raked his fingers up Lincoln's chest, standing the fur on end, then leaned forward to rub his face into Lincoln's chest.

Lincoln leaned up, nuzzling the top of Frank's head, tongue swiping over Frank's ear. Frank laughed and pushed at Lincoln's nose, scratching his fingers under Lincoln's chin, along the shiny pink skin at the edge of Lincoln's mouth. Frank ran his fingers along Lincoln's body, over the crest of is ribs and down the slope of his abdomen. Lincoln made a sound halfway between a whine and a groan and wagged his tail.

"You are ridiculous."

Lincoln's mouth opened in an upside-down, wolfish grin. Lincoln twisted, flipping himself over. The couch scooted across the floor as he jumped forward, knocking Frank on to his back. Frank rolled and pushed at Lincoln's front legs, growling as Lincoln tried to twist out of his grasp. Frank nipped at Lincoln's shoulder, then rubbed his hand over his mouth, wiping away the fur that stuck to his lips. He clenched his fingers in the fur over Lincoln's shoulders and pushed, shoving Lincoln sideways, threw one leg over him and wrestled him down.

Lincoln rolled, catching the fabric of Frank's shirt, pulling him off balance. Lincoln stood over him and snapped his teeth at Frank, the hot gust of his breath fanning over Frank's face. From this angle, Lincoln towered over him, the fur over his shoulders and neck raised in a rough mane. The growl that rumbled out of Lincoln's throat was low, barely audible to Frank's human ears, but the message was unmistakable. Frank shuddered and relaxed, hands dropping to rest on each side of his head.

Lincoln's tongue flicked out, curling over his nose and he tilted his head at Frank. He blinked his yellow eyes slowly and lowered his muzzle to Frank's face. He ran his nose along Frank's jaw, then down his neck. Frank clenched his hands into fists, shivering at the clashing sensations of human-arousal and wolf-submission. Lincoln huffed a deep breath and ran his tongue over Frank's neck.

Frank laughed breathlessly. "Okay, wow. That's…" 

Lincoln's teeth grazed his skin and Frank groaned. Lincoln ran his nose over Frank's chest and took the hem of his t-shirt in his teeth. He tugged lightly, shaking the fabric until Frank grabbed it and pulled his shirt over his head. Lincoln followed the path of the shirt with his tongue, licking over Frank's stomach and chest. He lifted his head and licked at Frank's mouth. Frank raised his hands and clenched them in the fur over Lincoln's shoulders.

He pushed Lincoln back a little, then stretched forward to lick his nose. Lincoln's tongue flicked out over Frank's, then licked into his mouth. Frank sucked lightly on it, then laughed.

"Holy shit, Liv is gonna love that thing."

Lincoln's mouth dropped open in a grin and he yipped in agreement. Frank dropped his hands back to the floor and rolled his head to the side as Lincoln licked his neck again. "That should not feel so good," he muttered.

Lincoln sniffed his way down Frank's body and nosed at his crotch, nosing his erection through his pants. He planted his nose against Frank's balls and huffed in a deep breath, then sneezed.

"Lincoln."

Lincoln danced backward a few steps, shifting restlessly on his paws and tilting his head. The soft red tip of his dick poked out from the dark fur of his sheath. He ducked and whined, a high, pleading sound that made Frank groan and shove his pants down. He rocked forward to unlace his shoes and kick them away and Lincoln bounced forward.

Lincoln thumped his forehead into Frank's, licking his chin, his tail swishing back and forth so hard his whole body moved. He pushed at Frank's shoulder with one of his paws, claws scratching at his skin. Frank leaned back and braced himself on his elbows, then stretched out flat when Lincoln kept pushing. Lincoln licked the red marks, then pressed his nose to the base of Frank's cock.

His tongue was rough, but not scratchy, just textured and Frank moaned when he licked up the length of it. Lincoln licked him over and over, swiping over his balls and his belly. He craned his neck out and caught Frank's wrist in his mouth, teeth holding him lightly and pulled Frank's hand toward his cock.

Frank circled his fingers around the base of his cock and held himself upright. Lincoln's tongue curled around him, then rasped over the head of his dick. Lincoln closed his mouth gently over Frank's cock. Frank arched up, pushing into the cage of Lincoln's teeth, then winced. "Ow, ow, fuck, you have a lot of teeth."

Lincoln pulled back and opened his mouth, tongue lolling out as he grinned at Frank. He touched his nose to Frank's cock, then licked him, quick flicks of his tongue against Frank's skin. Frank stroked himself and lifted his head to watch Lincoln, the pink of his tongue, the long line of his nose. Lincoln bent lower, tongue stretching down. One long tooth grazed the head of Frank's cock, and he clenched his hand and came with a strangled sound.

Lincoln lapped at the head of his cock, then nudged his hand free and licked his fingers. Lincoln stretched out next to him, twisting to lay his head on Frank's neck. His fur stuck to Frank's skin. Frank blinked his eyes open and started laughing. "Oh, my god, Lincoln."

Lincoln nipped under Frank's chin, then rolled to his feet. Frank followed, kneeling, one hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Wait, wait. Um. Don't change yet."

Lincoln tilted his head, ears pricked forward.

"I mean… you don't have to change back if you want to stay like this."

Lincoln whined and curled his tongue over the tip of his nose.

"You don't have stay shifted, either. I mean, if you do, though, I'm okay with it. That's… all. Okay?"

Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open. His tail swished back and forth. He darted forward and butted his head against Frank's chest, then tilted his face up to lick at Frank's mouth. After a moment he pulled away, crouched on the floor in front of Frank. He shuddered, and then his body rippled as he changed. Frank winced in sympathy.

Lincoln panted for a moment then said, "You'd do that for me?"

Frank shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Lincoln darted forward again, one hand behind Frank's neck to pull him forward for a kiss. Lincoln grinned against his mouth. "You taste like dog."

"Gross, Lincoln." Frank pushed at his shoulders and rolled Lincoln to his back. He rested a hand on Lincoln's chest for a moment and was rewarded with a low, rumbling growl. "Be good."

Lincoln bared his teeth and said, "I'm always good."

Frank laughed and ran his hand down Lincoln's chest, stopping just short of where his cock lay against his stomach. Lincoln bucked his hips. Frank watched the rise and fall of his chest and wiggled his fingers.

"Come on. What are you waiting for, a fucking memo?"

Frank lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Lincoln's cock twitched, leaking onto his stomach. Frank rubbed his fingers through it, then licked them. Lincoln made a low, hungry sound and pushed himself up. He caught the back of Frank's neck and growled into his mouth.

"Gonna fuck you 'til you _howl_."

Frank licked Lincoln's teeth. "Please use lube."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "So picky." He caught his hands under Frank's arms and urged him to his feet. They stumbled into the bedroom, Lincoln kissing him and pushing at his hips. He fell backward on to the bed, Lincoln following, reaching over to the nightstand. Frank wiggled against the sheets and spread his legs. 

Lincoln rose on his knees over Frank, rubbed slick fingers over his cock. He stroked himself slowly and smiled down at Frank. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air, a soft growl rumbling from his chest.

"You smell good."

Frank smiled like it was the best thing anyone had ever said to him. He licked his lips and reached for Lincoln. Lincoln caught his hands and said, "Stay still."

Lincoln trailed a finger down Frank's chest, rubbing over one nipple, then the other. He bent over and licked a stripe across Frank's chest before worrying at one nipple with his teeth. He licked his way down Frank's body, lifting his eyes to meet Frank's, smiling against his skin. Lincoln blew a puff of air over his cock, then licked his soft shaft. Frank's breath caught in his throat as Lincoln took him into his mouth. He scrabbled at the sheets, not sure if he was trying to push closer or get away. Lincoln lifted his head and growled, teeth pressed to the skin of Frank's dick. "Stay. Still."

Frank dropped his hands back to the bed. "Lincoln," he whined.

Lincoln nipped the crest of his hip, then nuzzled the crease where Frank's thigh joined his body. He huffed a deep breath, sniffing Frank's skin. He licked Frank's cock, running the flat of his tongue over the underside of his cock where it rested on his belly. "You taste different when I'm human. Smell different." He sucked the tip of Frank's dick into his mouth and flicked his tongue against his slit.

Frank clenched his fists in the sheets to keep from reaching for Lincoln's head. Lincoln let Frank slip from his mouth and said, "Still good, though. So good."

He slicked his fingers and worked two into Frank's ass, twisting them sharply and grinned when Frank moaned. "You sound good, too." 

He pushed Frank's legs up, hands at the backs of his knees. Lincoln held himself steady and pushed in faster than was really comfortable, and Frank whined at the way it burned. Lincoln pressed harder on Frank's legs, spreading his legs and leaning into him until he was all the way in. Lincoln went still, panting, head lowered. Frank bore down around him and Lincoln shuddered, mouth dropping open. He rocked forward, hard, and whispered, "So good. Love fucking you." He blinked his eyes open to slits and said, "Love having you under me."

Frank nodded and pulled at Lincoln's shoulders, trying to get him to move faster. Lincoln batted his hands away and leaned forward, pushing his shoulders against Frank's legs. He braced one hand next to Frank's head, and rested the other on his throat, stroking his fingers over Frank's slick skin. He pressed down, fingers curled in lightly, bucking his hips at the same time.

Frank's eyes went wide and his dick twitched hard against his stomach. He groaned at the sharpness of the pleasure that twisted though him and made him ache. Lincoln grinned, feral, and mouthed at his chest. "Yeah, that's it." His teeth sank in, stinging. 

Lincoln pushed up and shifted his knees closer to Frank's hips, thrusting faster into him. He dropped his eyes to Frank's cock and said, "You're gonna get hard for me again." He tilted his hips and hit just the right spot in emphasize his statement. Frank nodded helplessly.

"You're gonna get hard for me, and then you're gonna come, and then I'm gonna fuck you some more." Lincoln's voice was a growl that hit Frank in the hindbrain where the wolf lived and he whined in supplication. Frank's cock was throbbing in time with his pounding heart, swelling and leaking onto his stomach. Lincoln's hand tightened on Frank's throat, fingernails digging in like claws, and Frank cried out, a long yowl from low in his throat. "Gonna stay in you 'til I'm good and ready to come out. If I hadn't shifted I would've gotten my knot in you, fucked you like you were my bitch."

Nonsense words were tumbling from Frank's mouth, whining and yelping every time Lincoln pounded into to him. His cock was painfully hard, rubbing against his sweat-slick stomach. Above him Lincoln's eyes were dark and glazed.

"I'd knot you and stay in you until Liv and Charlie got home and they'd see you under me, yeah? They'd watch me fuck you, they'd see how you're mine."

Frank clenched his eyes shut.

"Look at me."

Frank did, and he shivered at the intensity in Lincoln's eyes. The motion turned into a shudder that shook his whole body. Lincoln was moving with him, fucking into him hard enough to shake the bed against the wall.

"Come for me, bitch."

Frank arched off the bed and the sound that came from his throat was very nearly a howl. His cock left thin streaks of come on his stomach. Lincoln's voice joined his, a ragged shout that Frank barely heard over the rush in his head. He fell back to the bed, dazed.

Lincoln was still in him, panting, dripping sweat onto his skin, but Frank could feel his cock softening. His eyes were wide. "Holy shit."

Lincoln slipped forward, collapsing downward, and Frank rolled them to their sides to keep Lincoln's weight off his cock. He rested his cheek on the wet sheets and let his eyes sink closed. Lincoln flopped over onto his back and said, "Holy shit, that was good. I really am gonna fuck you while I'm shifted sometime."

Frank hummed in agreement, too content to open his eyes.

"Sorry I called you a bitch?" Lincoln sounded hesitant about that. Frank blinked one eye open.

"I didn't mind." He smiled and rolled toward Lincoln, curling against his side. "Probably shouldn't do that to Liv, though."

"Oh, hell no, she'd rip my dick off."

Frank licked Lincoln's shoulder. "Wouldn't want that."

Lincoln cuddled closer and said, "That was okay?"

"Lincoln."

"I mean, you would have said something if it wasn't?"

Frank curled his hand around the back of Lincoln's neck and kissed him. "It was good. I would have said something." He kissed Lincoln again, insistent. "I like it when you're all alpha-y like that. My dick kinda hurts though, so if you wanna go again you're on your own."

Lincoln made a face and nipped the tip of Frank's nose. He frowned. "You want some panadol or something."

"It's not that bad."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Frank smiled and tucked his face under Lincoln's chin. "I think that's what did it in the first place."

Lincoln sighed and relaxed against Frank. "That was really good."

Frank hummed again and nodded, thinking briefly about getting up to clean them off. Lincoln's breathing was slowing, and his arm was a comforting weight on Frank's hip. Frank burrowed close, closed his eyes, and slept.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This One I'll Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381135) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn)




End file.
